Snow of Memories
by December Ice Star
Summary: It was December. Everyone was celebrating except a blond man walking down the street with a little girl in his hand. He didn’t like this time of the year...because the snow always brings memories that sometimes you don’t wanna remember.NaruXHina -------


**Snow of Memories**

This is my first story so please be nice ok? And I know it has spelling mistakes but come on this is not my everyday language.

*Thoughts*

"Speakin"

**It ****was December. Everyone was celebrating except a blond man walking down the street. He didn't like this time of the year...because the snow always brings memories that sometimes you don't wanna remember NaruXHina **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*7 years have passed already*

A tall blond man wearing Hokage robes with a little girl hanging from his hand with a cheerful smile on her face giving little hops every 2 steps playfully.

His daughter.

If you were new in the village you would think that the little girl was from the very prestigious Hyuuga clan. Lavender eyes without a pupil, blue hair that ended just next to her chin with shorter pieces of hair that ended next to her ear and bangs in one side of her forehead.

"Naruto!" a pink-haired woman said coming out from the Uchiha mansion (really why do they have such big houses?) carrying a sleeping babyboy.

"Hello Sakura. Are you coming too?" Naruto said with a sad look on his face but trying to smile and fail miserably.

"Yeah, Sasuke is meeting us there. By the way how's our girl?" she said smiling at the blue-haired girl.

"Daddy said we're going to visit mommy today. Are you going too Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura was a teacher in the Academy in the mornings and helped in the hospital in the evenings. She was in vacations now beacuse of her pregnancy and holidays.

"Yeah honey. I'm going with you. I really miss her."

"Sakura, could you please watch Hina for a while? I'm gonna go look for Kiba. I bet that he's sitting in a rooftop just sleeping" Naruto tryed to joke but then AGAIN fail misserably.

"No problem, Naruto" Naruto kissed his daughter's head murmured a goodbye and left.

"Sakura-sensei, how's Daisuke?" Hina said refering to the sleeping baby.

"Great, Hina. Thank's for asking. He's getting heavier. Just like you everytime I see you you're taller. You remind me of your mother at your age" Se said the last words with melancholy.

"Thanks" They started walking down the street.

"Sakura-sensei? I was wondering if you could tell me something about my mom. Dad never wants to tell me anything." She said hesitantly.

"Mmm... I guess it wouldn't mother was just like you. The same eyes and hair. She's the kindest person I've ever met. She was always worrying about everybody and then her. She was very strong and intelligent though sometimes people didn't saw that because she was very shy and quiet. Your dad met her in the Academy. She was always there to suport him but your dad was to dense to notice."

They stoped in front of a white house and Sakura knocked on the door. A woman with four pigtails and a girl about a year or two younger than Hina opened the door.

"Hello Sakura! Hina! you are here too. You are taller!"

"I hate when grown ups say that"

Temari laughed "Yeah, I also hated it when I was your age."

Temari's daughter had the same dirty blonde color and dark boring eyes.

"Hina-neechan!"

Hina smiled and ran into the house to play with Yuuki.

"So where's our blond Hokage?" Temari asked while pouring a cup of tea for Sakura. They were in the middle of December. Snow filled the streets. You just ouldnt surive wihout a hot cup of tea.

"He went to find Kiba. He'll meet us there"

"This time of the year is allways dificult for him."

Sakura nodded sadly. And then her face lightup when she remembered.

"By the way, Temari! I almost forgot. Naruto asked me to tell you if you could bring Yuuki on Saturday to my place. It's gonna be Hina's birthday and I offered my house."

"Thats great! We'll be there. Yuuki will be thrilled."

Yuuki and Hina entered running the kitchen.

"Yuuki! stop running. Come on I have to put you your winter clothes on. But I have to wait for the food in the oven. Its almost out and I want it for dinner after we come back."

"I'm not good at cooking. I bet I will get burned. I will change Yuuki." Sakura offered.

"Thanks I also wanna call Shika. He's taking too long. Give me Daisuke. I'll watch him and Hina"

"Ok" Sakura murmmured and left the kitchen wiyh Yuuki behind her.

As Temari sat in front of Hina, she asked

"Could you tell me something about my mom? Sakure-sensei stoped when my parents were in the academy."

"Well, I was not there at that time. I met her till the Chunning exams. But I do remember that she always fainted when Naruto was near. At the exams she fought very bravely but unfortunately she lost. She had to fight against Neji and he was very bad tempered at that time. She was really nice and helped everyone. She gave Naruto a herbal medicine that she did herself after his fight."

"After your dad came back from training with Jiraya he noticed your mother. He came running back telling us how he find Hinata for the first time after 3 years. I can tell it to you as if I've been there he was very specific."

_Flashback_

_Naruto's POV_

_*Can't believe Im finally back. I missed my friend and I haven't seen many of them. I have to-*_

_I saw Hinata sitting in the wooden bridge with her eyeslids closed gently againts her white eyes. She was surrounded by Sakura trees (Catch the irony here?) And the petals of the flowers were floting around her driven by the wind. She opened her eyes and gently touched the water with her soft and white hand. That created waves on the water and she smiled. She raised her head and turned her white eyes toward me_

_"N-Naruto, i-is tha-at yo-ou?"_

_End of flashback_

He asked to be his girlfriend and after waking up, because she fainted of course, she accepted. After that they never split up again by that time Orochimaru was defeated and the Akatsuki were defeated too. Your parents never had a fight and she gave up the leadership of the clan. It is not that your dad asked her to do so but she didnt wanted it. Your grandpa never met you he had died recently because of a tumor in the brain. She asked Hanabi if she wanted it and rejected it too. She had fallen for Kiba. They were a couple. So Hinata gave it to Neji."

"Your dad proposed when they were 23. When they were planning the weding Sasuke came back."

At that moment the door opened. A man with a pinneapple haire style entered. Temari smiled.

"Hello, troublesome woman. Hi Hina" he said witha bored tone.

"Hi Shika!" Temari practicly screamed while running to him and almost takling him with a hug. "You are late. Take care of the kids. I have to go change" She said running upstairs after giving Daisuke to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-sensei?"

"Yeah?" he said lazily

"Could you keep telling me my parents story? Temari-san stoped before the weding."

"Okay guess it would be interesting. Your dad proposed at the same bridge where he noticed your mom. We helped him cover the place with lavender lamps and lavenders. He gave her the ring and she fainted. Your mom looked beautiful on her wedding day."

_Flashback Sikamaru's POV_

_I knocked on the door. It was incredibly troublesome that I had to go get her blue thing for the wedding because she forgot it at home._

_"Come in!" A familiar sweet and nervous voice said_

_I entered the room. She was...beautiful._

_She was wearing a white kimono with black flowers at the bottom and on the sleeves. It had light purple on the bottom and on the sleeves also and it fadded gradually leaving the chest on pure white. Asilver necklace was hanging from her neck. It was a silver heart with an intrincated flower design and matching earings. Naruto gave it to her on their 2 year anniversary. Her hair was being curled up by Sakura. She also had a beautiful silver hairclip on her hair holding back her hair on one side. Sakura was also beautiful with a pink and white kimono but no where near Hinata. _

_She started mumbling._

_"The dress in new. The necklace is old and the pin is borrowed. Shikamaru did you brought the blue thing?"_

_I lifted a blue hairclip with saphires on it. It was from Hinata's mother. Sakua quickly grabbed it and pleced it next to the silver clip._

_"Now she's officially perfect!" Sakura said obiously proud of herself._

_"This is so troublesome. Anyway you look beautiful Hinata" I gave her a compliment and that was something VERY weird in me._

_She smiled brightly at me "Thanks, Shika"_

_End of flashback_

"Your dad almost fainted when he saw your mom walk down the aile. After that they went to their honeymoon to the snow country. When they came back Tsunade gave Naruto the title. Your mother was so proud."

Temari, Yuuki and Sakura came walking down the stairs.

"Well lets go!" Temari said cheerfully.

The 5 of them got out of the house and started walking down the street. Ino and Chouji joined them.

"Hi guys how are you going?" Chouji said

"Ino! You are getting huge!"

"Geez Sakura. You are so good with my selfsteem."

"Sakura, come on. Don't mess with my wife. She's got hormones problems. Besides you don't live with her"

Everyone (except Ino of course) laughed.

"Ino-san could you please tell me about my dad when he became the Hokage?"

"Sure honey. Anything to ignore this assholes."

The others kept chating

"A year passed and your mom got knocked up by your dad. We were so happy they were the first ones to get children from the Rookies. Your dad was so happy. I remember that when your mom came back from Tsunade she told Naruto the news and he kinda froze and then and then hugged Hinata for 20 minutes in a row. She didn't complained of course. Then he started making clones like crazy for all of us to know. Your mom wanted a girl. Naruto always kept 5 clones with her to get her anything that she needed."

"We're here" Shikamaru said

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Akamaru were there next to a white grave. It said

_Here lies Hinata Uzumaki_

_Great ninja_

_Great mother_

_Great person_

_You found the light in all of us_

"Your mom started giving birth toy you this day seven years ago" Naruto said surprising everyone since noone knew he was listening.

"She knew more bad words than all of us together. Unfortunately neither Sakura nor Tsunade could save her. She asked me to look after you. Those were her last words. She was happy to give up life for you. You were and still are everything that she always wanted even if she didn't get to know you for so long. I named you after her because you look just like her."

Everyone gathered around the grave. Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear falled into the ground. Ino layed the flowers that she brought from her store next to the grave.

Lavenders

"Your mom is very proud of you I'm sure. I bet she's looking at us right now."

Naruto said getting aproving nodds from everyone. Hina hugged her father and started sobbig quietly.

Then it started snowing. Just as if Hinata was hugging her daughter with soft and puffy snow.

Both father and daughter rised their heads to the sky and smiled.

_Hinata..._

* * *

**So? How was it? Loved it? Hate it?**

**Review and you will get a cookie!**

**Please click in the very attractive button below that is screaming:**

**Review! Review!**


End file.
